ToiLuiVous êtes dans mon coeur
by Sukida6
Summary: La guerre est finie. Cela fait maintenant un an que Heero et Duo sont ensemble. Jusqu'au jour où leur relation va changer... (ménage à trois)
1. voyage en amoureux

Titre : Toi. Lui. Vous êtes dans mon cœur.

Auteur : Sukida

E-mail :

Couple : 2x1x2 pour l'instant tout va bien entre eux...

Genre : Hum, premier chapitre tout est beau et...

Duo pas très rassuré : Le deuxième se sera quoi alors ?

Sukida : Tu verras. Un peu d'humour, Yaoi.

Heero : Logique...

Sukida : Ha ouais, j'avais mis les couples avant, oops ;

Disclaimer : Je ne suis pas propio, fallait bien le dire même si c'était un peu inutile...

**Toi. Lui. Vous êtez dans ton cœur.**

"-Ça Hee-chan !

"-Hn ?

"-Alors ouvre bien grand tes oreilles !

"-Bon... Fit le Japonais légèrement agacé.

"-C'est pour trois personnes mais tu sais combien j'ai besoin de place...

"-Lis Duo !

"-Appartement Duplex, avec vue sur l'océan, T2 ( 30m2), au troisième étage d'une résidence avec ascenseur, entrée, coin cuisine, LV (1), MO (2), séjour ( TV, clic-clac, tél. ) ouvrant sur balcon, salle d'eau, WC indépendant, a l'étage chambre lit 140, LL (3) accès vers la terrasse, chauffage électrique. Parking privé couvert. Plage à 50m.

Duo avait déballé tout son petit speech d'une traite avec rapidité.

"-Respire.

Ce dernier suivit le conseil ou plutôt l'ordre et reprit des couleurs mais il enchaîna directement en posant la question cruciale.

"-Alors ? Ça t'intéresse ?

"-Le prix m'intéresse...

Duo eut une moue déçue, était ce seulement le prix qui intéressait Heero ? S'ils avaient loué une ferme qui manquait de s'écrouler à chaque pas et qui ne coûtait rien, Heero aurait-il préféré la ferme délabrée sous prétexte qu'elle n'était pas cher ? Ou aurait-il préféré quelque chose de plus confortable mais plus coûteux ? Le châtain aurait sa réponse. Heero était-il Picsou ou Mickey (4)?

"-Mais ça à l'air intéressant, se reprit le brun devant la mine déçue de son amant.

"-Comme y'a trois petites clés, c'est à dire...

"-Très bon confort, interrompit Heero.

"-Tu as déjà jeté un œil au catalogue ? Demanda Duo surpris, je ne pensais pas que ça t'intéresserait...

"-Baka. Tu travailles beaucoup... Ça nous fera du bien d'être en vacances...

Etonné par l'aveu du brun, Duo sourit et entrelaça ses doigts à ceux d'Heero.

"-Tu as raison, et puis on allait pas fêter notre anniversaire entre deux rendez-vous professionnels...

"-Un an, souffla Heero comme si le prononcer l'aidait à croire que ce n'était pas un rêve.

"-Oui, un an qu'on est ensemble, c'est dingue que t'arrives à me supporter !

"-Extraordinaire même...

Duo lui donna un coup de coude et lui tira la langue.

"-Bon, nous disions donc le prix ? Pourquoi t'en préoccuper puisque je t'offre le voyage ?

"-Il n'a jamais été question de ça, protesta L'ex-pilote du Wing Zero.

Duo soupira.

"-Le commun des mortels appelle ça un cadeau...

"-Mais...

Heero était tellement touché qu'il ne sut quoi dire avant un moment, ça lui faisait toujours cet effet quand Duo lui offrait quelque chose. C'était Duo qui lui avait offert son premier cadeau, une photo de tous les deux dans un magnifique cadre que Duo avait confectionné lui-même.

Heero se rappelait parfaitement ce jour comme si c'était hier alors que c'était au tout début de leur relation. Duo était anormalement timide, il n'était pas sûr que son cadeau plairait à Heero. Il avait trouvé le matériel à gauche et à droite, il lui avait expliqué que quand il était gosse il s'amusait à bricoler n'importe quoi avec justement n'importe quoi. Un fil de fer, une boite de conserve,... faisaient sont bonheur pendant plusieurs heures et l'occupaient agréablement.

Heero s'était demandé par la suite comment son petit copain était parvenu à faire une photo en douce, et d'eux... Ça lui avait aussi fait bizarre de voir l'Américain généralement si sûr de lui aussi hésitant.

Il avait d'ailleurs gardé précieusement ce cadre. Puis vînt le tour d'une peluche, une panthère noir, ou encore Heero se retrouvait avec les vêtements de Duo. Ça c'était quand ils n'habitaient pas encore ensemble après une de leurs nuits de folie, le petit matin quand Heero voyait l'état de son débardeur parfois même déchiré, le fruit de l'impatience du natté il se servait dans la garde robe de ce dernier. Son préféré qu'il gardait pour dormir était un long T-shirt noir. Il le mettait souvent quand Duo était absent pour un quelconque voyage ayant rapport avec ses photos. Heero avait l'impression d'avoir Duo avec lui et ça c'était extra.

Okay, c'était un cadeau indirect.

Et là, l'Américain lui offrait un véritable voyage, en amoureux en plus. Il secoua la tête pour chasser ses pensées qui étaient un peu trop efféminées à son goût...

"-Mais je n'ai pas de cadeau en échange, bredouilla le brun.

"-C'est pas un problème, tu m'offres quelque chose quand tu en as envie, j'veux pas d'un cadeau forcé... C'est pas du troc quand fait, Heero !

Celui ci grogna, c'est bon, il n'était pas aussi stupide. Duo déposa le catalogue sur la table basse et se réinstalla confortablement dans le canapé près d'Heero. Duo lui pinça la joue. A une autre époque, il aurait eu un flingue entre ses deux yeux pour ce geste.

"-Alors, cela plaît-il à Môsieur ?

Heero roula des yeux ce qui fît rire Duo, ça lui semblait loin le temps où Heero était inexpressif. Maintenant lorsqu'ils étaient à deux c'est vrai, il s'exprimait mieux par gestes alors que lui il avait absolument besoin de mettre des mots sur ce qu'il ressentait. Ils se complétaient d'une certaine manière.

"-Je ne suis pas difficile, et puis tant que je suis avec toi.

Heero haussa les épaules.

"-Mais je veux ton avis ! Dis pas s'il te plaît « comme tu veux », ça m'aide pas ça...

"-Comme tu le sens alors...

Ce fût au tour de jeune homme à la natte de grogner. Il poussa son amant contre l'accoudoir du canapé tout en se mettant au-dessus. Le châtain commença à déposer des baisers papillons le long du cou d'Heero.

"-Hmmm, ça me plaît...

Duo releva la tête et plongea dans de beaux yeux bleus, Dieu qu'il aimait ces yeux...

"-Qu'est ce qui te plaît my love ? Ce que je commence à te faire ou l'appart ?

"-Les deux...

Duo frôla doucement ses lèvres contre celles de son amant, ils restèrent comme ça bouche contre bouche à aspirer lentement leurs souffles. Puis Duo passa sa langue contre les lèvres douces et chaudes d'Heero et ce dernier les ouvrit naturellement. Le brun caressa le palais de son partenaire avec sa langue et sentît Heero frissonner. Il recula et rouvrît les yeux.

Mon ange, je pense qu'on serait mieux dans notre chambre, murmura Duo.

Heero se leva et prit la main de son compagnon et doucement ils se dirigèrent vers leur chambre.

Inutile de préciser que la nuit fût agitée...

§§§§§§§

Duo courrait d'une pièce à l'autre attrapant Tee-shirt, boxer,... en hurlant qu'il n'était pas prêt, Heero le regardait avec amusement, il regarda sa montre et se dit que stresser un peu plus l'Américain lui ferait peut être accélérer le mouvement.

"-Je pars dans deux minutes, Duo.

"-Et moi, le mois prochain, Rhâââ, ma brosse à dent a disparue, ou quelle est !

"-Je l'ai mise dans une grande trousse...

"-Et où as-tu caché cette grande trousse ?

"-Elle attend que la voiture démarre avec elle...

"-La brosse à cheveux lui tient compagnie, rassure-moi, sinon la fin du monde est proche...

"-Dans la trousse...

"-Super ! Bon, chaussettes, j'ai, short, aussi, pantalon, ok, maillot short, okay,...

Heero soupira et se laissa tomber sur une chaise en comptant les secondes. S'il avait su que Duo n'avait rien préparé, ils seraient partis un jour plus tard... Mais son compagnon lui avait annoncé l'agréable nouvelle quand Heero lui avait demandé sa valise pour fermer le coffre une bonne fois pour toute. Il se souvient très bien du « oops, t'inquiète j'ai presque fini » Il y a de ça une heure... En plus l'Américain était toujours en boxer... Ce dernier passa à la va vite un T-shirt rouge qu'il mit à l'envers pour demander à Heero s'il avait pris les draps.

"-J'y ai pensé, oui.

Duo ouvrit la fenêtre et balança sa valise qui atterrit juste à coté de la voiture.

"-Je suis prêt.

Il lui fît un grand sourire.

"-Ça va pas bien toi...

"-Elle a juste fait le saut de l'ange, et puis elle était vachement lourde. Bon tu te magnes ?

Ça c'était le comble, Heero se leva comme si une décharge électrique avait frappé tout son corps.

"-Que dirais-tu si je te balance par la fenêtre sous prétexte que tu es lourd ?

"-Heu, bonjour l'hôpital ?

Heero croisa les bras, le regard sévère.

"-J'espère qu'il n'y avait pas de choses fragiles dans ta valise...

"-Non, puisque tu y étais pas !

"-Duo !

"-J'rigole mon ange !

Duo entoura la taille de Heero avec ses bras.

"-Tu t'en sortiras pas comme ça...

"-J'dois m'attendre au pire ?

"-Hn.

Alors que Duo allait embrasser son Japonais préféré, Heero plaça un short entre eux.

"-Habille toi et je t'attends plus...

Puis il changea d'avis sous l'œil curieux du natté puis ferma à clé la garde robe. Heero arracha le short et mis entre les mains de son compagnon, une jupe fushia.

"-Jamais !

"-Si je suis un garçon fragile, toi t'es une gonzesse !

"-Héééééé !

"-Assume ton rôle pour la journée !

"-Mais amour, faut pas le prendre mal, si j'ai dit ça c'était pas sérieusement...

Heero fit un sourire glacial.

"-Mais qui a dit que je l'ai mal pris ?

Duo déglutit difficilement et regarda la jupe, puis Heero, puis la jupe.

"-Okay, tu veux jouer ? On va jouer...

Pas effrayé pour un sou, le brun sortît de la pièce pour aller mettre la valise correctement dans l'auto, la pauvre avait souffert.

Il s'installa à la place du conducteur en tapant ses doigts contre le volant prenant son mal en patience. Une voix grave lui fit sursauter. Duo était _déjà_ là ?

"-Putain !

"-Heero.

"-Ouais ben, WeakBoy tu pouvais pas choisir plus court plutôt non ?

Heero tourna la tête pour voir un Duo tirer sur sa jupe qui lui arrivait à mi-cuisse, le brun lui lança les clefs de la maison sachant pertinemment que l'Américain n'avait sûrement pas fermer la porte à clef... Duo eut juste le temps de voir les clefs tomber à terre, tellement trop occupé à étendre comme il pouvait sa jupe. Il lança un faible « réflexe de meeeeeeerde » avant de s'abaisser pour les ramasser.

"-C'était pour savoir si tu mettrais un string...

Duo mis ses mains à ses fesses pour sentir que le tissu rose lui avait dépassé la limite, il se releva vivement en laissant les clefs à terre.

"-Ben quoi, j'ai mis un slip...

"-J'ai vu... Même pas assorti avec ta jupe en plus.

"-Gnanana...

"-C'est trop sexe tes jambes poilues...

"-Yuy ta gueule !

Duo vira son pied droit de sa chaussure et attrapa avec ses orteils la clé.

"-Puis qui te dit que toutes les filles mettent des strings, hein ? T'es un connaisseur peut être ?

Heero haussa les épaules.

"-Rél' s'arrange en tout cas pour que je les vois...

"-Et tu mates !

"-Qui avait bavé sur le torse de Trowa ?

"-J'étais complètement pété...

Duo alla vite fermer la porte et revient s'assoire dans la bagnole. Heero mit le contact et regarda le jeune homme à la natte un court instant.

"-De toute façon, j'aime les mecs.

"-Dit le boy qui veut voir son copain fringué en fille.

"-Vengeance.

"-Bref c'est pas notre jour, déclara Duo légèrement énervé.

"-T'as tenu le « pari » mais arrivé à l'appart, tu pourras te changer.

"-Trop gentil, WeakBoy.

Heero passa sa main derrière la nuque de l'Américain et l'embrassa. Après, ils purent enfin démarrer et la voiture bleue s'engouffra sur la route à plein gaz.

§§§§§§§

Ils s'arrêtèrent tard dans la nuit à un petit restaurant ouvert 24h/24. Ils étaient enfin arriver à destination mais avaient prévu de manger avant d'aller se reposer à l'appartement. Demain seulement, ils déchargeraient la voiture.

Le serveur les installa à une table à l'écart, de toute façon il n'y avait pas foule ici. Surtout à 23h... Le garçon s'éclipsa discrètement après avoir donné les menus.

"-Bon amour, je vais aux toilettes me refaire une beauté, toilette dame, je précise chéri.

"-Hn. Fais gaffe ça doit être bondé.

"-M'en fous, y aura bien une fille, et je te rappelle sans vouloir t'inquiéter que moi je suis bi.

"-J'espère qu'elle aussi princesse...

Duo lui tira la langue avant de s'enfuir d'un pas pressé. Heero eut un sourire, cette situation devenait vraiment ridicule ou plutôt le comment évoluaient les choses. Leurs querelles étaient bien particulières... Duo finissait par en rire ou bien Heero avait un franc sourire et ça s'arrêtait là. Ils cessaient leurs remarques sarcastiques et redevenaient un couple « normal » (5).

Le Japonais feuilleta le menu un moment avant de faire son choix et de commander aussi pour Duo, bien que ce dernier l'ignorait, tout ce qui concernait Duo, le brun le mémorisait. Que se soit son groupe préféré à sa pointure de chaussure.

Son compagnon revint enfin complètement métamorphosé. Ses cheveux tout à l'heure en pagaille Médusa ? étaient maintenant lisses et coiffés en une demi-queue, Duo avait pris soin de laisser quelques mèches qui lui soulignaient le visage. Le Japonais regarda les jambes de son copain et n'aperçut que difficilement les poils clairs dissimulés peut-être par l'éclairage.

Duo avait remis son Tee-shirt à l'endroit Enfin et rajouté deux bosses là où se trouvait son torse. Heero ouvrit des yeux grands comme des soucoupes, le châtain avait été généreux avec ses « seins », mais la question qui intriguait le Japonais était comment tout le PQ tenait, pourquoi il ne tombait pas ?

"-Qu'as tu fais à ta poitrine de mâle ? Murmura l'ex-pilote du Wing quand Duo fût assis.

"-Transformé ! A mon tour de poser une question, d'où vient cette jupe ?

"-Réléna l'avait ''oubli''...

"-Elle s'est déshabillée chez nous alors...

"-C'était pour la fête, tu sais dans notre piscine, elle n'était pas la seule à s'être déshabillée pour se mettre en maillot après...

"-Mais elle est rentrée comment ? En maillot !

"-C'était le temps ou Lena était amoureuse de moi... Elle avait dû penser que je prendrais ça pour une invitation...

"-Hum, t'approches plus cette fille, fit Duo jaloux.

"-Elle a quelqu'un dans sa vie maintenant et je suis heureux pour elle...

Duo appuya son menton contre sa main et fixa Heero de ses beaux yeux violets.

"-De toute façon je te fais confiance.

"-Si tu me faisais vraiment confiance tu ne me l'aurais pas dit...

"-Bien sûr que si, s'indigna Duo.

"-Donc ce n'est pas la peine de rajouter que je te resterais fidèle.

"-Maintenant que c'est dit.

Duo sourit et laissa échappa sa langue entre ses lèvres.

"-Arrête de me tirer la langue, Duo...

"-Gnanana.

Le serveur les interrompit en déposant les plats à table.

"-Excusez-moi, mademoiselle.

Après quelques minutes dans lesquelles l'Américain regardait rêveusement son copain avant de reculer. Oops, c'était lui la demoiselle...

Il fût surpris de voir une pizza bolognaise devant lui, il n'avait même pas commander. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Heero qui commençait à enrouler ses nouilles dans sa cuillère.

"-T'as commandé pour moi ?

"-Ce que tu peux être perspicace.

"-Merci, j'adore les pizzas bolo.

"-Je sais.

Après une minute de silence, il rajouta.

"-C'est même un de tes plats préférés.

Gêné, l'Américain engloutit un morceau pour cacher son air troublé. Lui, il ne connaissait même pas le plat préféré de son compagnon. Honte à lui...

Lorsqu'ils sortirent du restaurant, Duo passa son bras autour de la taille d'Heero, ce dernier fit de même.

"-Prêt pour la découverte de notre nouvel appart ? Demanda le châtain en riant.

"-C'est temporaire.

"-Ben, moi je suis curieux mais avant, j'veux voir la mer, le dernier arrivé est un little WeakBoy !

Duo détala à toute allure.

"-Tu triches !

"-Sers-toi de jambes !

"-T'as intérêt à courir vite, princesse !

A suivre...

Voilà, je suis bien contente de mon premier chapitre , pour une fois que ça me plaît ;p j'rigoleuh ! Laissez-moi un p'tit com, ne ? Allez au prochain chapitre !

Juste que je trouve que le titre est à la n'importe quoi XD bref...

(1)Lave vaisselle.

(2)Micro-Onde.

(3)Lave Linge.

(4)N'importe quoi XD

(5)Ce sont quand même Heero et Duo

02/09/04


	2. Ensemble

Titre : Toi. Lui. Vous êtes dans mon cœur. Chapitre 2

Genre : Romance et un peu d'humour :p

Couple : 2x1x2.

Auteur : Sukida

E-mail : voir mon profil

Disclaimer : Je ne suis pas proprio, fallait bien le dire même si c'était un peu inutile…

Toi. Lui. Vous êtez dans mon cœur. Chapitre 2…

"-Hee-chaaaan !

Le concerné se tourna et se coucha sur le ventre.

"-Allez quoi !

Duo se boudina contre le torse nu de son compagnon.

"-'Ro fait moi voir ta jolie petite tête d'homme de Neandertal !

Regard noir. Main blanche qui vient tartiner la figure de la victime.

"-Crème solaire, expliqua fièrement Duo.

Heero prit la bouteille d'eau et la versa sur la tête du châtain.

"-Eau minérale.

"-La vache, c'est froid !

L'Américain secoua sa tête, retira ses lunettes de soleil et éclata de rire devant la face blanche du brun.

"-T'es mignon comme ça, toi.

"-Quoi !

"- Rien…

Heero porta ses mains à son visage et sentit la crème alors il commença à l'étaler soigneusement.

"-Toi, t'en as besoin…

"-Tu dis ça parce que je suis pâle ? demanda Duo en observant son corps blanc, ouais ben moi j'ai pas une peau "bronzée comme toi…

"-T'inquiète, tu vas bronzer…

"-J'en ai l'intention, Heero tu viens nager ?

"-Hn.

"- Sinon, moi j'vais m'noyer.

"-T'as pas besoin de bouée humaine…

"-Non, mais de toi oui.

Duo sourit. Il tendit sa main et Heero la prit. L'Américain l'entraîna dans la mer calme en courant comme un gosse, envoyant du sable partout.

"-Yattaaaa !

&&&&&

Ils étaient dans l'eau depuis plus d'une heure maintenant et avaient repéré des rochers pour s'y reposer.

"-Je suis mouru, j'ai jamais nager autant ! Au secours Hee-chan, j'en peux plus.

Heero passa près de lui, l'eau lui arrivant à la taille.

"-T'as pied baka…

Le brun sauta et atterrit sur un rocher plus ou moins plat, son compagnon a sa suite. Celui-ci s'écroula et se laissa tomber restant ainsi dos au rocher. Ils observèrent la mer pendant un long moment. L'eau était transparente, chaude et surtout d'un très beau turquoise.

On voyait la plage à quelques centaines de mètres de leurs repères recouverte d'un sable presque blanc. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de monde comme c'était en basse saison. Eux assis à l'ombre, presque caché dans cette sorte de crique, entourés de rochers gris.

"-C'est beau, souffla Heero.

"-Trop paradisiaque, pince moi j'ai l'impression de rêver !

Heero fixa le jeune homme à la natte.

"-J'ai mieux…

Il embrassa Duo puis le fît s'allonger doucement et seulement après il pressa son corps chaud contre celui de son partenaire.

L'Américain entrouvrît sa bouche et Heero se mit à caresser avec la langue son palais. Duo frissonna mais entoura la taille de son compagnon avec ses jambes. Quand ils se séparèrent pour reprendre leurs souffles, Duo parla le premier et se dégagea.

"-Attend…

Il embrassa son compagnon, puis déposa des baisers le long de son torse tout continuant de descendre plus vers une zone ciblée de son anatomie…

&&&&&&

Le soleil se couchait paisiblement sur la mer en ce début de soirée. Les quelques couples admiraient l'horizon, un sourire heureux aux lèvres.

Le soleil pourpre, mais encore un peu orangé, disparaissait petit à petit allant éclairer une autre partie du globe.

Les quelques rares rayons valsaient au-dessus de la mer qui les portait joyeusement sur les vagues, donnant une illusion d'optique. Une impression que des milliers de bougies dansaient une dernière fois sur l'eau foncée.

Le ciel se transformait lentement partant dans des tons plus foncé, plus sombre. Le dit ciel qui commençait à être parsemer d'étoiles vives en peu de temps.

Le soleil laissait toujours derrière lui un magnifique paysage comme un signe d'au revoir.

Un panorama chaque jour différent car aucun couché de soleil se ressemblait aussi bien de près que de loin.

Toujours sublime et relaxant si le climat le permettait. Un enchantement pour les amoureux qui s'enlaçaient dans un cadre assez romantique.

De plus la température extérieure était appréciable, douce même.

Une belle soirée de fin d'été s'annonçait. (1)

"-Tu veux aller pêcher !

"-C'est calme comme…

"-Sport ? Interrompit Duo étonné de la demande de son copain.

"-Hobby ? Mais regardons plutôt ce couché de soleil…

"-Tu veux pas faire de la planche à voile plutôt ?

"-Y a pas de vent…

"-Du surf ?

"-Les vagues sont petites… Duo, tu pourras m'accompagner si tu veux.

"-A la pêche ! Oui ça va être follement amusant…

"-T'as déjà pêché ?

"-Du poisson ? Non…

Heero leva un sourcil d'interrogation et Duo approfondit.

"-Quand j'étais gamin, un bout de bois, du fil, un crochet et on allait pêcher les sacs de pommes chez les marchands sur un haut mur. Heero, je crois pas que j'aurais la patience pour ça…

&&&&&&&&

"-Wouah, t'as vu ça Hee-chan ! Comme il est gros mon poisson ! Putain, dire que je nageais dans cette flotte, alors qui a des créatures de cette taille.

"-Et des requins aussi…

"-Quoi !

Heero sourit et s'approcha de Duo pour voir la prise. Ce dernier retira l'hameçon avec des difficultés vu que le poisson n'arrêtait pas de s'agiter.

"-Bheu, tu l'as vu ?

"-C'est une belle prise…

"-Ça se mange ? Demanda Duo.

"-Cette espèce ? Hum, j'ai des doutes, c'est un poisson tropical alors…

"-Dommage.

Et il jeta le poisson à l'eau sous l'œil stupéfait d'Heero.

"-Mais qu'est ce que tu fais !

"-J'vais pas garder un truc qui se mange pas…

"-Misère, toi et ton estomac…

"-Une belle histoire d'amour n'est ce pas ?

Ils restèrent en mer pendant une heure avant qu'Heero agacé par les jérémiades de Duo mette le bateau en route, direction le port.

"-Sorry Hee-chan, mais j'étais limite de vomir…

"-N'importe quoi…

"-Okay ! C'est vrai je commençais à en avoir marre… T'aimes vraiment la pêche ?

"-Hn.

"-D'accooooord, je compatis…

Le Japonais marchait d'un pas pressé devant Duo. Le jeune homme à la natte s'arrêta mis ses mains dans ses poches avant de soupirer.

"-T'es fâché ?

Heero s'immobilisa à son tour mais il ne se retourna pas.

"-J'ai mauvais caractère, hein… Je fais des efforts d'habitude mais pêcher… C'est comment dire ? Soporifique ?

Pas de réponse.

"-J'aimerais me faire pardonner d'avoir été désagréable…

Heero se retourna et eut un léger sourire.

"-La jupe ?

"-Naaaan, enfin, tel sera ma sentence…

Heero se rapprocha de Duo et attrapa sa main.

"-C'est pas si bien que ça, la pêche…

"-Tu vois !

"-Ça nous laisse un peu de temps libre…

"-Je sais, je vais faire la cuisine ! Pour implorer le pardon de WeakBoy !

"-Duo !

"-Allez viens ! S'écria Duo en riant.

&&&&&&&&

Heero était occupé à faire la vaisselle alors que Duo essuyait en discutant joyeusement. Par moment, le brun répondait mais il préférait quand Duo parlait. Il aimait trop sa voix. Il aimait le voir sincèrement joyeux, plus de mensonge. Adieu le masque de joyeux luron.

Ils avaient fait une sorte de pacte, une promesse. De ne rien se cacher, ils en avaient assez des mensonges qui les rongeaient. Leurs passé qui avait fait ce qu'ils étaient maintenant. Si l'autre l'aimait se serait entièrement. Pour ce qu'ils étaient (2).

Alors ils s'étaient tout dit. Leurs pseudo-enfances, leurs peurs, leurs envies,…

Heero n'avait plus à porter son image de soldat parfait et Duo n'avait plus à faire semblant d'être heureux quand en fond de lui tout allait mal et qu'il voulait seulement pleurer.

Entre eux en tout cas…

"-Le phoneeee, je prends, 'Ro !

Duo passa de la cuisine au salon d'un pas rapide.

"-Yeah ?

"-Salut Duo.

"-Quat-chan ! Content de te revoir !

"-Moi aussi, j'appelais justement pour avoir un peu de vos nouvelles… Le contact a été rompu en cours de route ?

"-Heuuu, pas vraiment…

"-Mais ?

Duo s'adossa contre le mur et pencha la tête tout en fixant le blond.

"-J'avais pas envie de gâcher ta lune de miel en appelant régulièrement…

"-Ho…

"-Un Maxwell en liberté, c'est la pire espèce…

"-P'tite peste sans honneur que je suis, hein Wu ?

Duo vit Wufei dans son champ de vision mais ce dernier disparu rapidement.

"-Alors cette nuit de noce ?

"-Duo…

Les joues de Quatre avait pris une légère teinte rosée.

"-Mêle-toi de tes affaires Maxwell.

"-Wuffy le retour, lança le natté en souriant de toutes ses dents.

"-Heureusement qu'Heero m'a envoyé un sms pour me donner votre numéro… Dis-moi Duo, vous êtes ou l ? Demanda Quatre curieux.

"-Sur Mars. Na, sérieusement, quelque part en Europe.

"-J'adore quand tu es précis…

"-Oué mais si je te dis le village, ça te dira rien, alors…

Le blond soupira.

"-A Lunme… Finit par répondre Duo.

"-Sans blague !

"-Heu, sans déconner, pourquoi tu vois ou c'est ?

"-Pas vraiment mais Trowa m'a dit qu'il ferait des représentations avec le cirque tout près… C'est pas un tout petit village ton truc…

"-Nous, on est bien situé c'est tout. Et c'est le pied.

"-Je te crois.

Il sourit.

"-Je suis content que tu sois heureux Duo…

"-Wouah, que de bonne intention, mon P'tit Quatre.

"-j'y pense, Heero et toi pourriez peut être voir Trowa, je sui sûr que ça lui ferait plaisir…

"-C'est une bonne idée, j'vais en parler à Heero.

"-Je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient, coupa le concerné.

"-Heero ! Tu m'énerves quand tu fais ça…

Le Japonais leva un sourcil d'interrogation.

"-Quand tu te faufiles sans bruit…

Heero se pencha et murmura à l'oreille de l'Américain.

"-Comme pour te sauter dessus ? Tu penses à ça, j'en suis sûr…

Duo rougit et tira les joues de son compagnon avec ses mains.

"-Laisse moi finir tu veux ? Tu m'files à chaque fois une crise cardiaque…

"-Ho, pauvre cœur.

"-En forme WeakBoy ?

Quatre se racla la gorge et les deux jeunes hommes reportèrent leurs attentions sur l'écran.

"-Bonsoir Heero.

"-Bonsoir.

"-Bonsoir qui ? Railla Duo en lui tirant l'oreille.

"-Quatre.

Heero laissa échapper un rire alors que Duo lui tira l'autre oreille.

"-Non, monsieur ce n'est pas une question de « jeparlepasbeaucoupalors… » Mais de politesse.

"-Te laisse pas faire Yuy, t'es un homme ? Prouve-le…

"-Pas devant un public…

Il passa son bras autour de la taille de Duo et murmura pour être sûr que juste Duo l'entende.

"-Juste toi qui as droit au spectacle…

Le brun fis glisser sa main pour caresser les fesses de l'Américain.

"-Putain, t'as abusé sur l'alcool toi ! S'écria Duo.

"-Bon, ben, on vous laisse nous… Passez le bonjour de notre part à Trowa…

"-Au revoir, commença le brun.

Ce fut au tour d'Heero de tirer l'oreille de son compagnon.

"-Politesse ?

"-Bonne soirée, finit Duo en riant avant de couper la communication.

Duo prit le Japonais dans ses bras avant de lui demander.

"-Nan, mais qu'est ce qui te prend ce soir ?

"-Tu l'as dit toi-même. Je suis en forme, se moqua Heero.

"-J'aime quand t'es comme ça.

Il passa sa main dans les cheveux d'Heero avant de l'embrasser avec passion.

&&&&&&&&&

"-Je t'avais dit de tourner à gauche…

"-Ho est-ce un drame si j'ai pris la deuxième à gauche ? Demanda Duo légèrement exaspéré.

"-Non, pas le moins du monde, c'est évident…

"-L'important est de trouver une place de parking…

"-Je regarde le maître à l'œuvre…

"-Gnanana… Tu m'aides pas, tu sais…

"-Quand je t'aide, tu ne m'écoutes pas…

"-Je vais trouver une place !

L'auto bleue tournait en rond depuis plus de 10 minutes à la recherche d'une place de parking libre mais le quartier était plein à craquer.

"-Tout ce monde pour le cirque… J'espère que le chapiteau est grand…

"-Tais toi et roule, Duo.

"-Mais…

"-On va arriver en retard…

Ils roulèrent pendant encore 10 autres minutes et soudain.

"-Voilà, parqué, monsieur est content ?

"-Le tout est de savoir dans quelle ville on est maintenant, se moqua Heero.

Duo lui tira la langue et marcha le plus vite qu'il pouvait. Il retentit la cadence et Heero s'approcha enfin de lui jugeant que l'humeur maussade était passée. Et effectivement, il ne s'était pas trompé, Duo lui prit doucement la main et ils continuèrent leurs chemins.

Heero était quelque peu mal à l'aise de voir tant de regard se retourner sur son passage juste parce qu'il tenait la main d'un homme. Pourquoi est ce que les gens ne s'occupaient pas de leurs affaires ? De quel droit se permettaient ils de les juger ? Le Japonais s'en balançait du moment qu'il y avait du respect. Duo pensait comme lui à en croire son attitude ( la '' je m'en fous attitude'').

Malheureusement…

"-Quelle honte, c'est répugnant, s'écria une mémé indignée, en public en plus…

Duo s'arrêta et fixa méchamment la dame du regard.

"-Un problème peut être ?

"-Vous ne le voyez pas ?

"-Quel dommage, il manque quelque chose peut être ?

Le châtain embrassa un Heero surpris qui ne si attendait pas du tout ainsi que la petite vieille outrée. Cette dernière s'éloigna vite en marmonnant que la jeunesse d'aujourd'hui était désastreuse.

"-Pardon, chuchota l'Américain, mais ça, ça me fout hors de moi… Ce manque de respect…

"-Tu n'aurais pas du entrer dans son jeu et te montrer plus malin…

"-Faut vraiment que j'apprenne à me contrôler, c'est ça ?

L'ex pilote du Wing Zero caressa la joue de son compagnon et lui fit un petit sourire.

"-Ne laissons pas ces gens gâcher notre journée…

"-Tu as raison.

Duo sourit à son tour.

&&&&&&&&

"-Yeah Tro !

Le jeune garçon à la mèche se retourna pour apercevoir Duo qui agitait ses mains.

"-T'as l'air d'un moulin à vent comme ça…

"-Oui, moi aussi je suis heureux de te revoir.

Il lui tira la langue.

"-J'dirais pas que t'étais bien, j'dirais que t'as gâché le spectacle.

Le natté mis son doigt sous son œil et tira dessus. Heero arriva derrière lui et le Français salua le jeune homme du regard. Heero fit de même mais il fût quelque peu surpris que son cœur réagisse comme ça. Pourquoi avait il l'impression d'avoir un tambour à la place du cœur justement ?

Cathy surgit derrière Trowa et s'empressa de saluer les deux garçons.

"-Cela vous dirait une petite boisson ?

Le cri enthousiaste de Duo ne la fit pas hésiter une seconde.

"-Yo ! Les coulisses, s'enchanta l'Américain.

La jeune femme s'éclipsa sur la pointe des pieds après avoir servit les anciens pilotes. Après tout elle pouvait bien les laisser entre eux.

"-Alors man ?

Trowa haussa les épaules signifiant qu'il n'avait rien à dire.

"-J'abandonne, vas-y Heero, avec moi, on a jamais rien à dire…

Mais Heero non plus n'avait rien à dire. Il se contentait d'observer son ancien compagnon d'arme avec beaucoup d'attention. Et ça le convenait.

"-J'vais voir les animaux moi, ça m'semble plus causant que vous deux réunis…

Duo s'en alla une cannette à la main, l'autre battant l'air signifiant que s'étaient des cas désespérés… Les deux bruns se fixèrent sans rien dire pendant un court moment.

"-On mate Yuy ? Demanda Trowa moqueur.

Heero grogna.

"-T'es avec Duo non ?

"-Ça fait un an…

Le Français appuya son menton contre sa main laissant ses yeux parler d'eux même.

"-Ne commence pas à t'imaginer des choses Barton…

Trowa leva ses deux mains comme pour se rendre.

"-Je n'ai rien dit.

"-Tu ne dis jamais rien.

Silence. Heero regarda ailleurs et se maudit quand ses lèvres prononcèrent cette phrase.

"-Et, toi, t'es seul ?

Trowa hocha la tête.

"-Rien de sérieux… Pourquoi cette question ?

"-Hn.

Le jeune garçon à la mèche sourit tristement. C'est à ce moment là, que Duo choisit pour réapparaître avec une énorme barbe à papa dans la main.

"-Alors les filles, on se bouge le cul ou merde ?

&&&&&&&&

C'était un temps superbe pour aller à un parc d'attraction. Malheureusement il faisait une chaleur étouffante et le parc était bondé… Heero et Trowa se maudirent mentalement, quelle idée d'accepter l'idée de l'Américain ! Eux qui n'aimaient pas trop la foule.

Duo, digne, laissa son amant et son ami choisirent la première attraction.

"-Hum, la file pour les toilettes m'a l'air la plus courte, remarqua Trowa en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

"-T'es pas drôle, Tro… Heero, t'as qu'à choisir, toi !

"-T'as qu'à, répéta Heero, c'est beau ça…

"-Heero Yuy, vous n'avez plus qu'à choisir une attraction, pour nous, misérables mortels…

Bien, Duo était exaspéré. Mais Heero haussa les épaules proche d'un ''je m'en fous''. Erreur. Le châtain fut encore plus exaspéré.

Et un Duo agacé est un Duo furie…

Dans sa grande bonté, Heero finit par déposer son doigt sur un endroit du plan.

« Maison de l'horreur »

''Bien, pensa le Japonais, la journée risquait d'être longue.''

&&&&&&&&&

La nuit était tombée quand il retournèrent enfin à la voiture.

"-Complètement claqué, déclara Duo dont les yeux se fermaient tout seuls, mais j'ai passé une bonne journée. Merci les gars.

"-Hn.

Duo se retourna vivement.

"-J'y pense Trowa, tu veux pas rester ''chez nous'' cette nuit ? Comme on est plutôt loin du cirque…

"-Pas de problème de mon coté.

"-Mon cœur ?

"-Pas d'inconvénient.

Heureusement, ni Duo, ni Trowa ne virent que le brun s'était tendu pendant une seconde à l'idée d'avoir le Français sous son toit. Il chassa vite toutes pensées et se concentra sous la route.

Il ne fit même pas attention quand Duo alluma la radio.

Pourquoi le Français lui faisait cet effet l ? Attirance ? C'était vrai que le jeune homme à la mèche était séduisant. Malheureusement, ce n'était pas que physique… Il n'y aurait pas son cœur qui réagirait aussi… Trowa était énigmatique…

Il aimait la personnalité de Trowa dégager autant de mystère et de grâce, personne ne doutait de sa souplesse… Ça devait servir pour bien des choses…

Il secoua la tête pour chasser ces idées. Après tout, il devait les ramener tous les trois entiers à l'appart. Et s'il se mettait à réfléchir de tout et n'importe quoi, il ne passerait pas loin de l'accident…

Il ne pouvait quand même pas être amoureux de Duo ET de Trowa ?

Y a un trop plein quelque part là… Etait ce possible d'aimer deux personnes à la fois ? Heero n'en savait rien. Il aurait aimer ne pas se prendre la tête comme il le faisait maintenant…

"-J'te laisse cuisiner Hee-chan, sauf si t'es aussi crevé que moi…

"-Je peux m'en charger… Proposa Trowa.

"-Les invités ne s'y collent pas chez des gens normaux…

Trowa haussa les épaules.

"-On est spéciaux alors…

Duo lui fit un sourire qui disait bien plus qu'un simple merci pour le service.

Malheureusement, Heero entendait la conversation mais ne l'écoutait pas. Nuance.

Il était toujours occupé à réfléchir… Bien malgré lui…

Il irait mieux après une bonne nuit de sommeil. Ne dit on pas que la nuit porte conseil ?

A suivre…

(1) Paragraphe d'une vieille fic inachevé, comme j'aimais bien la description, j'me suis dit, pourquoi pas….

(2) Séquence philosophique ! Mdr.

Vous savez quoi ? Ben, j'aime bien cette fic ov généralement je suis morte de rire quand je me relis parce que je trouve l'histoire ridicule mais là… comment dire ? Ça passe :p

Une p'tite review ?


	3. Troublé ?

Titre: Toi. Lui. Vous êtes dans mon cœur. Chapitre 3

Genre: Romance.

Couple: 2x1x2, 3?1 et 1+3

Auteur: Sukida

E-mail:

Disclaimer : Je ne suis pas proprio, fallait bien le dire même si c'était un peu inutile…

Note: Je sais le chapitre tardait mais j'ai pas osé le mettre sur fanfiction bien que ce chapitre soit bouclé depuis un petit temps. Mais, je me suis dit que ça intéresserait peut être quelqu'un d'avoir la suite, alors voilà :)

Bonne lecture.

Toi. Lui. Vous êtes dans mon coeur.

Chapitre 3

"-Allez putain de clic clac! Fait le ton clic clac!

Duo shoota dans le canapé lit qui refusait de s'ouvrir.

"-Ne sois pas vulgaire, Duo!

"-Hé, je suis Duo tout de même…

"-Justement, fais un effort ma grande!

"-Et toi, t'es un canapé, continua l'Américain en s'adressant au fauteuil, donc, tu dois t'ouvrir! Allez please ma choute! Ouvreeee toi Sézame!

Duo abandonna en donnant un dernier coup de pied dans le canapé.

"-Trowa, ça te gêne pas si tu dors sur le divan? Comme il est grand…

"-Pas de problème.

"-Chuis désolé mais y refuse de s'ouvrir et…

"-Pas prob.

Duo se rapprocha d'Heero qui mettait la table.

"-T'as l'air tendu, mon cœur…

Heero s'arrêta pendant une fraction avant de remettre les assiettes à table.

"-Je vais bien.

"-Mouais…

C'est à moment là que Trowa arriva avec la poêle.

"-Yeah, des omelettes!

&&&&&&&&

Heero n'arrêtait pas de gigoter dans le lit, se tournant et retournant espérant ainsi trouver le sommeil. Il releva les draps et les laissa tomber sur le coté. Duo grogna mais ne sembla pas se réveiller. Le brun se prit la tête entre les mains. Il était hors de question de prendre un somnifère, pourquoi pas juste un verre d'eau? Il se leva, tituba et traversa le salon à pas de loup. Il sortit sur le bacon et le vent lui frappa le visage. Doucement, Heero respira à plein poumon l'air salé.

Il s'accouda contre la rambarde et observa le corps endormi dans le salon. C'était à cause de Trowa qu'il n'arrivait pas à dormir. Sa tête était remplie de scénarios qu'il imaginait. Prendre le Français dans ses bras, l'embrasser avec passion. Ou encore pire, celui ou Duo débarquait et s'incrustait dans leurs ébats… Enfin pas le pire pour être sincère.

Le Japonais s'imaginait tellement de choses pas très catholiques qu'il en oubliait de réellement dormir…

Le Français gémit dans son sommeil, apparemment il devait faire un cauchemar. Heero le regarda se débattre seul en sueur sur la canapé, puis soupira. Il n'allait pas laisser son ancien compagnon d'arme dans ce sale rêve…

Il regarda à droite, puis à gauche et s'avança près du jeune garçon.

Il déposa sa main sur le front de Trowa, ce geste l'apaisa quelque peu et Trowa cessa de se débattre. Tout en continuant à caresser le front chaud du brun, Heero se pencha avant de fermer les yeux. Ses lèvres frôlaient celles de Trowa mais il ne devait, il ne devait pas l'embrasser! Il était avec Duo, il était heureux.

Alors, pourquoi, pourquoi ce désir?

Il s'humecta les lèvres et les déposa sur celle de Trowa. Il n'avait pas résisté.

Malheureusement, le Français se réveilla et ouvrit grand les yeux. Surpris, Heero voulut s'éloigner le plus vite possible mais Trowa passa une main derrière sa nuque pour approfondir le baiser. Quand un langue taquine lécha ses lèvres, Heero laissa naturellement le passage et profita à fond au moment présent.

Il ne savait plus ou il était, plus rien à part que c'était Trowa qu'il embrassait et que ça lui convenait parfaitement…

Un claquement de porte les fit sursauter. Ils se retournèrent à regrets pour voir Duo furieux.

"-Ne vous déranger pas pour moi, je ne fais que sortir!

Il traversa la pièce en faisant le plus de bruit possible, fit tomber une chaise sous le coup de la colère avant de courir dehors.

"-Duo! Attend! S'écria Heero.

Il se releva en vitesse mais quelque chose le retint par le poignet.

"-Trowa, lâche- moi, s'il te plait! Demanda le brun désespéré.

"-Je veux qu'avant on mette les choses aux clairs!

Heero se rassit à contrecœur le visage baissé et dissimulé derrière ses mèches.

"-Je ne veux pas être ton jouet.

"-Tu n'es en aucun cas mon jouet, s'indigna le Japonais relevant soudainement la tête.

"-Alors, c'était quoi ce baiser?

"-…

Trowa lui prit la main.

"-Je ne veux pas continuer d'être la cinquième roue du carrosse…

"-Tu es important pour moi, tout comme Duo.

"-Qui est l'ami?

"-…

"-Qui est l'amant?

"-Laisse moi aller voir Duo. Je te promets de finir cette discussion avec toi.

"-…

Trowa lâcha la main qu'il tenait et se mit à fixer le mur.

"-Allez, qu'est ce que tu attends? Va t-en!

Heero se leva rempli de remords. Mais qu'est ce qu'il avait fait? Une chose était sûr. Il avait fait du mal à son meilleur ami et à son amant…

&&&&&

Après un long moment, Heero aperçut la natte caractéristique de Duo. Il était accroupît les genoux bien serrés contre lui entourés de ses bras. Son cœur se déchira à la vue de son amant aussi malheureux. Heero s'approcha doucement de la plage mais s'arrêta. Comment allait réagir Duo? Allait il lui pardonner?

Il respira un grand coup s'avança près de Duo. Il posa une main sur son épaule, celle ci tressaillit. La voix tremblante de Duo couvrit le silence.

"-Je te resterais fidèle, hein? Mon cul ouais…

"-Duo, je…

Heero vit le coup partir mais ne fit rien pour le contrer, il le méritait. Doucement, il se massa la joue. Le brun eut le temps d'apercevoir le poing frapper son autre joue mais se laissa faire. Il regardait, c'est tout. Duo, les yeux remplis de larme et de colère, les poings tellement serrés que ses ongles s'enfonçaient profondément dans sa peau.

"-Allez, défend-toi!

Heero sentit une douleur au ventre et se plia en deux pour la faire cesser. Lentement, il se redressa.

"-Je n'ai pas le droit.

"-Défend toi! J'veux me battre contre toi! J'veux te mette en pièce!

Duo poussa Heero et resta contre son torse, son corps secoué de sanglots.

"-Continue de me frapper si ça peux te soulager.

"-…

"-Je ne me défendrais pas.

"-Abruti.

Duo repoussa le Japonais et s'enfuit en courant. Le brun s'élança directement à sa poursuite. Ce dernier bondit et réussit à attraper les jambes de l'Américain qui s'écroula, tête la première dans le sable.

"-Va t-en!

"-J'aimerais m'expliquer.

"-Y a rien à expliquer! Va retrouver Trowa! S'écria le natté.

"-Je veux te parler et après si c'est vraiment ce que tu veux, je partirais et tu ne me reverra jamais.

"-…

"-Je disparaîtrais de ta vie.

Duo s'assit et fit dos à son compagnon.

"-Magne. Fut la réponse.

C'est à ce moment là qu'Heero se rendit compte qu'il n'avait rien à expliquer. Lui même ne comprenait pas son comportement. Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était garder Duo près de lui. Il ne voulait pas se retrouver seul à nouveau, ça faisait trop mal.

Mais où qu'il allait, il faisait souffrir les gens… Il se rendit compte aussi qu'il ne pourrait pas vivre sans Duo. Pas dans ce monde qui n'était pas vraiment le sien, celui ou il n'avait pas sa place. Juste sa place auprès de Duo qui ne voulait plus de lui. Il se mordit la lèvre pour se retenir de pleurer. C'était sa faute après tout…

Et Trowa dans tout ça? Il le voulait aussi auprès de lui…

Il se prit la tête entre les mains. Trowa ou Duo? Duo ou Trowa? Il sentait qu'il devait faire un choix. Mais c'était impossible! C'est comme un océan sans eau, une fleur sans pétale, un visage sans sourire…

Demander à un oiseau de vivre sans ses ailes.

Demander à quelqu'un de choisir entre ses deux enfants. Demander à une sœur de choisir entre son frère ou sa sœur. Une situation du style, on ne peut en sauver qu'un…

Les larmes se mirent à couler le long des joues d'Heero.

Demander à quelqu'un de choisir entre la liberté et l'amour.

Demander à un loup de choisir entre sa meute et sa propre vie.

Demander à Heero de choisir entre Duo et Trowa.

Les deux sont importants. Les deux sont uniques. Irremplaçables.

Et pourtant, il faut faire un choix. Qui changera à jamais sa vie.

Heero griffa son visage.

Il ne pouvait pas, non, il ne pouvait pas! Arracher lui son corps et son âme! Il ne veut plus penser, plus penser.

"-Heero! Mais arrête! Arrête!

Duo le prit ses mains.

"-Arrête de te griffer le visage!

Heero releva la tête et sentit le liquide chaud qu'était le sang mélangé au larme.

"-Duo! Je peux pas! Aide moi! Ne me laisse pas, je t'en supplie! Pardon, pardon!

"-Heero, calme toi!

Duo le prit dans ses bras et le berça tendrement. Ça lui faisait trop mal de voir Heero ainsi. Aussi perdu. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser.

"-Je t'aime Duo, gémit le brun, mais Trowa aussi!

"-De la même façon? Risqua l'Américain.

"-Je suis amoureux de deux personnes à la fois. C'est impossible!

"-…

"-Ne me demande pas de choisir, je préfère me mettre une balle dans la tête!

"-La mort n'est pas une solution…

"-La mort est la meilleure des fuites.

Duo déposa un baiser sur le front du brun.

"-Je ne sais pas si je pourrais te pardonner de cette trahison…

"-Je ferais ce que tu veux…

"-Tu m'as blessé, Heero.

"-Je… Je n'ai jamais voulu te faire du mal…

Duo le serra plus fort dans ses bras.

"-Je sais… Mais ce qui est fait est fait… Laisse moi un peu de temps…

"-Aishiteru Duo… Souffla le Japonais.

"-Malheureusement moi aussi… Tu as tiré en plein de mon cœur, petit soldat, sans toi, je… je ne veux pas vivre(1).

Duo se coucha sur le sable entraînant le Japonais avec lui, bien serré dans ses bras. Il se mit à regarder les étoiles pendant un long moment, ne cessant de bercer Heero.

"-Hee-chan… Qu'est ce que tu veux toi?

"-Je… veux… voudrais…

Il réfléchit pendant un quart de seconde avant de déclarer sûr de lui.

"-Je te veux toi… Et Trowa…

Duo eut un faible rire.

"-Tu vois la vie en grand…

Heero enfouit son visage dans le cou du natté.

"-Il n'y a pas de solution… Je ferais mieux de partir et… de vous laisser… Vous serez plus heureux sans moi…

"-Ça, ça m'étonnerait!

"-…

"-En bref, c'est plus un couple que tu demandes mais un ménage à trois!

"-…

"-Par amour pour toi, je… je veux bien essayer… Si ça peux te rendre, heureux…

Heero se releva et fixa Duo avec de grands yeux étonnés.

"-Ça fonctionnerait, tu crois?

"-Pour ça, faut essayer mon cœur…

"-Non.

"-Quoi non?

"-Je ne veux pas que tu te forces pour moi…

"-Okay, j'avoue peut être qu'au début, j'me forcerais, mais qui sait ça peut très bien changer… ou pas…

"-…

Heero passa un bras autour de la taille de son compagnon.

"-Tu veux pas tenter l'expérience Heero?

Le Japonais resserra son étreinte.

"-Alors va parler à Trowa.

Heero déposa ses lèvres contre celles de son amant avant d'esquisser un sourire.

"-Demain.

Il se blottit à nouveau contre le torse chaud de son compagnon.

&&&&&&

Heero roula sur le coté et se cogna contre quelque chose de dur.

Duo…

Il se frotta les yeux et remarqua enfin qu'il se trouvait dans la chambre à couché. La lumière du jour perçait à peine, un coup d'œil sur le réveil pour lui annoncer qu'il était 5h du matin. Il avait peut être tout rêver? Cette nuit complètement folle et surréaliste. Il pouvait se permettre de dormir encore après tout il était en vacances. Malheureusement, un bruit attira son attention et sauta hors du lit pour voir se qui se tramait. Il entrouvrit la porte pour découvrir Trowa debout et habillé. Le brun se mit à l'observer, ça l'intriguait trop.

Pourquoi le Français se serait il lever à l'aube? Dans quel but?

Trowa regarda vivement de droite à gauche, soupira et décida de franchir le seuil de la porte. Une minute. Pourquoi Trowa s'enfuyait?

Heero ne savait pas pourquoi mais il ne devait pas laisser Trowa partir.

"-Barton.

La voix était dure et le Français se tendit en l'entendant.

"-Quoi!

Il se retourna pour lui faire face, le regard assassin. Il mit ses mains dans ses poches au lieu de croiser les bras comme à son habitude.

"-Pourquoi tu…

"-Le jouet se casse. Ça pose un problème?

Heero dû se résoudre à l'admettre, ce rêve surréaliste n'était peut être pas seulement un rêve. Il respira un grand coup et prit son courage à deux mains.

"-Pourquoi partir?

"-Pourquoi!

Trowa leva les yeux au ciel.

"-Juste besoin d'aller à la supérette du coin.

"-…

"-Ça ne te semble pas évident? demanda Trowa plus sérieusement.

"-…

"-Dans ce cas.

Le jeune garçon à la mèche posa sa main sur la poignée de la porte.

"-Attend!

Le Français leva un sourcil en signe d'interrogation.

"-Ne pars pas!

"-…

"-S'il te plaît…

"-Donne-moi une bonne raison… Une…

Le Français attendit pendant un moment, pendant que Heero serrait ses poings de toutes ses forces. Il n'y arriverait pas. C'était trop dur. Pourtant il devait lui donner l'explication, la vérité! Heero savait bien que si Trowa franchissait cette porte, tout serait fini. Il ne le reverrait plus jamais. Et puis, il se détendit. Peut être que Trowa serait plus heureux sans eux, peut-être que cette idée ne lui plaira pas du tout. Peut-être qu'il ne rigolera, peut être qu'il sera dégoûté…

Trowa sera plus heureux dans une relation ''saine'' qu'avec lui et Duo. Il arrivait presque à s'en persuader.

Il secoua la tête pour chasser toutes ses pensées noires et réalisa que Trowa était parti. Heero se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil et se mordit la lèvre.

Voilà, c'était fini même si rien n'avait vraiment commencé. Pourtant ça faisait mal. Que dira t-il à Duo? Lui qui par amour pour lui, avait fait le sacrifice de partager celui qu'il aimait. Lui qui était prêt à commencer, lui qui avait accepter l'idée.

Duo penserait qu'il jouait avec ses sentiments. Qu'il jouait avec lui comme un yo-yo. Une fois oui, une fois non… Peut être que Trowa avait raison. Il ne faisait que jouer avec les sentiments des autres pour pouvoir mieux les faire souffrir. Cette relation n'aboutira à rien. Il entendit alors la voix de Duo dans sa tête.

_Pour ça, faut essayer mon cœur…_

Duo…

_Tu veux pas tenter l'expérience Heero?_

Si, bien sûr, de toute mon âme…

_Alors va parler à Trowa…_

Il se leva d'un bond du canapé.

"-Je suis vraiment le pire des imbéciles…

&&&&&&

"-Trowa!

Ce dernier fit volte face et aperçut le Japonais courir tout en se frayant un passage à travers la foule. Bien qu'il soit très tôt, les hommes d'affaires se pressaient près des trains, mallette à la main.

Trowa plissa les yeux et monta dans son train. Heero ouvrit grand les yeux.

"-Non…

Cette fois, il n'abandonnerait pas! Il allait tout dire à Trowa, tout et après si celui-ci s'obstinait à vouloir partir alors il le laisserait. Seulement après qu'il l'ait écouté. Le bip strident des fermetures des portes se fit retentir. Le brun sauta dans le train à deux étages juste avant que les portes ne se ferment complètement.

Il reprit son souffle avant de s'élancer dans le compartiment. Après hésitation, il monta et traversa tout le wagons de dessus. Pas de Trowa. Il fit plusieurs compartiments comme ça, cherchant vainement. En plus de chercher Trowa, il devait éviter les contrôleurs.

Voyant un homme trapu avec un uniforme de gare, il ouvrit le porte des toilettes et ferma derrière lui. Il sursauta en découvrant qu'il n'était pas seul. Trowa à moitié écraser contre le lavabo qui lui rentrait dans le dos.

"-Gmph.

L'étroitesse de la cabine empêcha à Trowa de foutre un claque au Japonais. Le train s'arrêta à une station, et Heero retrouva son équilibre.

"-Contrôleur, souffla ce dernier.

"-Moi, je suis en règle. Pousse-toi de là et démerde-toi!

Trowa avança sa main et chercha à l'aveuglette la poignet. Sa main ne rencontra que celle d'Heero. Le Français essaya de se dégager mais Heero entrelaça ses doigts aux siens.

"-Fous-moi la paix!

"-Pas avant que tu ne m'aies écouté.

Heero rabaissa la planche de la cuvette et força Trowa à s'assoire.

"-Je t'ai déjà donné ta chance et tu ne t'es pas expliqué, tu peux toujours courir pour que…

Heero plaqua ses lèvres contre celles de Français pour le faire taire. Il constata avec amusement que c'était la même technique qu'il faisait avec Duo. Mais là, le comble c'est qu'il voulait empêcher Trowa le silencieux de parler… Mais Trowa lui pinça la joue.

"-Trop facile.

"- ?

"-Tu ne m'auras pas aussi facilement, à mes yeux je suis toujours ton jouet…

Heero soupira puis s'accroupit. Il prit à nouveau la main de Trowa, ferma les yeux un court instant avant de plonger dans les yeux verts de Trowa.

"-Je… Je ne te considère en aucun cas mon ''jouet'', j'ai trop de respect pour toi et… tu es trop important à mes yeux pour ça… Ce que je ressens pour toi ne se limite pas à une attirance physique…

Il déglutit avec difficulté.

"-Je… je t'aime Trowa…

Le Français cligna des yeux, surpris.

"-Mais… commença le jeune garçon aux yeux bleus.

Trowa se crispa mais Heero lui caressa la main avec douceur.

"-Tu es avec Duo, finit Trowa.

"-Oui mais je lui ai parlé et…

Heero avait besoin d'une pause là, tout de suite. Il avait déjà énormément parlé. Chaque phrase lui coûtait et pour lui, dire je t'aime n'était pas une chose facile.

Il laissa reposer sa tête contre les cuisses de Trowa et ferma les yeux. Après quelques instants pendant lesquelles Trowa resta parfaitement immobile, celui-ci déposa sa main dans les cheveux d'Heero. Et doucement passa ses longs doigts fins à travers les mèches foncées.

Le Japonais se reprit et recommença à parler mais il laissa sa tête contre les cuisses de Trowa.

"-J'ai discuté avec Duo, je lui ai dit que je t'aimais et lui aussi… Il a proposé d'essayer… d'aboutir à quelque chose mais à trois…

Il releva la tête.

"-Nous trois…

"-…

"-Il a pensé que je serais heureux. Toi et Lui avec moi. Je serais plus qu'heureux.

Trowa resta silencieux à assimiler les données pour être certain de ne pas rêver. Le regard d'Heero lui pesa et gêné, il regarda ailleurs.

"-Qu'en penses tu? demanda Heero dont il ne reconnaissait même plus la voix tellement elle tremblait.

"-Je veux… bien essayer…

Heero n'en croyait pas ses oreilles et ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Trowa le vit et sourit à son tour.

"-Tu es tellement beau quand tu souris, murmura le Français.

Il se pencha et déposa un baiser sur les lèvres chaudes de son partenaire. Une langue vînt lécher les lèvres de l'autre pour demander l'entrée.

Toc, toc, toc.

"-Jeunes hommes, je vous ai vu rentrer il y a de ça 20 minutes. Vos tickets, s'il vous plait. Mais je pense que je peux déjà sortir mon carnet.

Heero et Trowa se regardèrent en souriant.

"-Comment le virer de là? Abruti qui n'a pas de ticket!

"-Faut il que je casse la porte messieurs?

Heero gémit, limite de hurler. Trowa le regarda bizarrement.

"-Aide-moi!

"-Pardon?

"-Joue le jeu, murmura le Japonais.

Heero cria de plaisir.

"-Simuler, hein? Demanda Trowa moqueur.

"-Meilleur solution?

"-De le faire vraiment?

Heero esquissa un sourire.

"-Plus tard, pas dans les chiottes.

Trowa poussa un cri venant du fond de la gorge. Malheureusement son regard le trahissait, on y lisait «putain, tuez moi, je suis ridicule». Pour faire oublier sa gêne, Heero essaya de faire plus ''ridicule'' et cria mais sa voix monta dans les aigus.

"-Haaaaa! Edouaaaaaaaard!

"-Amusé, Trowa sourit sincèrement et se retint d'éclater de rire.

"-Plus vite, Richard, plus vite!

"-Han, han, han…

Ils tendirent une oreille et s'aperçurent que le contrôleur avait détaler sans demander son reste. Ils éclatèrent de rire (2). Enfin calmés, Heero reprit.

"-Ce truc là, ça vient pas de moi… C'est la technique de Duo pour ne pas avoir à payer l'amende…

"-On ne doit pas s'ennuyer avec lui…

Le train s'arrêta.

"-Tu vas à Outsiplou?

"-J'allais.

Heero lui prit la main et sortit en trombe des toilettes. Le bip strident retentît mais les deux bruns étaient déjà sortis.

_A suivre… _

Je suis désolé pour la ''fin'', c'est pas sérieux du tout mais XDDD j'avais pas envie de la changer même si elle est un peu ridicule;p Promis, le prochain de chapitre sera trèèèèès sérieux ;) croise les doigts derrière son dos

Ou peut être que je devrais supprimer ce chapitre ;;; ça vaut p-e mieux;p '' Suki va se cacher ''

Review ? Lol

(1) Cette phrase là, elle est de pas de moi… Quand même, je n'écris pas des trucs aussi beaux:p

(2) Je saiiiiiiis, c'est dur à imaginer un Trowa et Heero mort de rire mais bon…


	4. Essai

Titre: Toi. Lui. Vous êtes dans mon cœur. Chapitre 4

Genre: Romance.

Couple: 2x1x2, 1+3+1, ça c'est sûr mais 2?3, 3?2

Auteur: Sukida

E-mail: voir sur mon compte ;)

Disclaimer : Je ne suis pas proprio, fallait bien le dire même si c'était un peu inutile…

Note: Chapter four, chapter four, lalala !

Quatre : Je crois que nous avons compris…

Sukida: Fouuuuuuuuur quand même :p

Bonne lecture !

Toi. Lui. Vous êtes dans mon cœur. Chapitre 4

&&&&&&&&&

Duo manqua de s'étouffer en avalant son café.

"-Dans les chiottes!

"-Hn…

"-Quel romantique fais-tu, Hee-chan! Attend, laisse moi me rappeler, ta déclaration, c'était oùdéjà ? Prêt des poubelles?

"-C'est TOI qui m'as fait une déclaration, je te signale…

"-Moi? Non, non, dois y avoir une erreur!

"-«Heero, il faut que je te parle mais… Je… Hem… C'est pas facile à dire mais, faut que tu le saches…»

Duo lui tira la langue.

"-Si je compte bien, ça nous fait deux ''faut que'', deux ''mais''… enchaîna Heero vengeur.

"-Plusieurs verbes, plusieurs sujets, quelques compléments et un je t'aime!

Heero croisa les bras et esquissa un sourire.

"-Puis, si t'es pas content de ma déclaration…

"-Je n'ai jamais dit ça, le coupa le Japonais.

"-La prochaine fois, je te la dis en russe!

Duo éclata de rire et passa un bras autour de la taille de son compagnon. Heero prit une tasse de café et but une gorgée. Il se dégagea de l'étreinte du natté et s'assit en face de lui. Ce dernier regardait par la baie vitrée l'océan. Duo sentit son regard et se retourna.

"-Au fait, ou est Trowa?

"-Il a préféré aller chercher des croissants…

"-Je l'aime déjà, l'interrompit le châtain en riant.

"-Pour nous laisser discuter tout les deux, reprit Heero sérieusement.

Duo chipota avec une serviette en papier, la tordant dans tout les sens. Heero remarque son stress et lui prit la main.

"-Ça ne va pas? Demanda t-il anxieux.

"-Si…

"-Duo…

"-Juste quand il reviendra… Tu ne seras plus rien qu'à moi…

"-Ce n'est parce que Trowa sera là que je te délaisserais pour autant…

Duo baissa les yeux.

"-Je sais mais n'empêche… Ça me fout un peu la trouille…

"-Il ne faut pas.

"-Tu sais, généralement, on préfère la nouveauté…

Duo se balança sur sa chaise.

"-…

"-La monotonie c'est lassant… Non?

"-Duo…

L'Américain se passa une main dans les cheveux et se remit correctement sur sa chaise.

"-Pourquoi je t'embête avec tout mes p'tits tracas?

Heero se leva et regarda Duo droit dans les yeux.

"-Tu ne m'embêtes pas, okay? Le Duo que je connais ne baisse pas facilement les bras et n'est pas aussi pessimiste! Ne te fais pas de soucis. Je ne te laisserais pas tomber.

Duo eut un sourire timide.

"-Puis, si ça trouve, c'est toi qui vas coller Trowa comme une sangsue…

Le sourire de Duo s'élargit.

"-Pas mon style, ça! Contredit le châtain en passant son bras autour du cou d'Heero.

Duo embrassa son compagnon longuement. Ils se séparèrent à contrecœur, ils restèrent un moment front contre front.

"-Je ne colle pas les gens, moi, je les saute…

"-Duo!

Celui-ci s'échappa en filant droit dans la salle de bain.

&&&&&

"-Alors comme ça, t'es un super acrobate, hein?

Trowa se contenta de relever les yeux hors de son café et de lâcher un simple «oui». Duo venait de sortir de la salle de bain et avait encore un essuie autour de son cou. Heero, quant à lui, s'était empressé de prendre possession de la salle de bain… Le jeune homme à la natte s'assit nonchalamment sur la chaise et se servit un croissant. Il resta quelques minutes silencieux, trop occupé à observer le Français qui semblait tout faire pour ne pas croiser son regard.

"-Tu dois être vachement souple, fit l'Américain d'un ton innocent.

Trowa ne dit rien mais releva quand même le visage. Le châtain lui fit un grand sourire.

"-Tu sais faire salto et compagnies?

"-Hum.

"-Intéressant… J'ai appris récemment à faire le pont arrière, 'fin ça à l'air d'être un truc de fille mais c'est pas si simple.

Le brun leva un sourcil en signe d'interrogation… Ou alors d'un «Qu'est ce que ça va changer à ma vie?».

"-Et ton second job, c'est clown?

Duo se retînt d'éclater de rire.

"-Ton second nom c'est «casse-pied»?

"-Non, c'est «je te teste»…

"-Ha vraiment? Et que sais tu donc faire de ''spectaculaire''?

"-Version enfant non admis?

Trowa se contenta de lui lancer un regard sévère.

"-Ho, hé bien… Je sais…

Duo regarda tout entour de lui et il commença à fixer les pommes…

"-Je sais jongler!

"-Sérieusement, je parlais…

"-Ouais, ben, je sais jongler! La preuve!

Il saisit trois pommes bien vertes et s'amusa à les lancer une à une en l'air.

"-Echauffement…

Le châtain fit passer chaque pomme dans ses deux mains avant de les lancer en l'air. Le premier coup fût réussit et Trowa en fût réellement surpris. Le deuxième par contre… Une pomme lui tomba en pleine figure tandis qu'une autre valsait à l'autre bout de la pièce et la dernière atterrit brutalement sur le sol.

Duo acheva son numéro avec un «tadaaaaaam» peu enthousiaste. Le Français prit à son tour des pommes, pas trois mais quatre et commença à jongler sans aucune difficulté un léger sourire satisfait aux lèvres.

Duo était sur le cul.

"-Sérieux mec, apprend moi! Laisse moi épater au moins une fois Heero…

Trowa lui envoya deux pommes et Duo les rattrapa toutes et le brun lui dit «commence avec deux…»

"-Fiou, je suis sûr qu'Heero sera stupéfié de moi voir lancer pas une pomme mais deux!

Le Français déposa calmement les pommes sur la table et croisa les bras.

"-Essaye d'en lancer deux pour comprendre le mouvement. Répondit il simplement.

&&&&&&

Heero tendit son essuie sur le radiateur pour le faire sécher avant de s'emparer du sèche-cheveux. Il essaya un court moment de les coiffer mais laissa tomber. Jamais il ne réussirait à dompter ces cheveux rebelles… Il enfila un T-shirt blanc et mis un pantalon noir, s'apprêta à sortir mais jeta un regard au miroir face à lui.

Ça allait… Il était sortable. Nerveux, Il respira un grand coup et se dirigea vers la cuisine.

Là, il ouvrit grand les yeux comme des soucoupes.

Duo entrain de jongler avec quatre pommes et son rire clair résonnait dans la pièce, en face Trowa, qui le regardait impressionné.

Aucun des deux ne l'avaient vu. Il s'appuya contre l'embrassure de la porte et commença à les observer un sourire aux lèvres. A un moment donné, le Français attrapa les bananes sous le défi de Duo.

Et quand l'Américain le vit, il lui sourit de toutes ses dents et envoya ses quatre pommes sur lui. Heero en esquiva deux et attrapa facilement les dernières.

Duo le rejoignit près de la porte mais au lieu de rester, le natté s'enfuit emportant avec lui une pomme verte, que le Japonais tenait dans sa main, non sans avoir déposé un baiser sur ses lèvres.

"-J'vous laisse les gars! Pas de bêtises.

&&&&&&&&

Duo revînt en fin d'après midi, il était allé se balader des heures et des heures sur la plage et quand le soleil déclina, il s'était dit qu'il leur avait laissé assez de temps pour eux deux et était rentré.

Il regarda discrètement Trowa et Heero assis sagement sur le canapé laissant seulement leurs mains s'effleurer pendant une fraction de seconde.

Le natté soupira. _Comment voulez vous que les choses avancent à ce train là! _Il réfléchit un moment. Après tout, il pouvait très bien laisser les deux bruns ainsi. Ainsi égal super coincé.

_C'est beau la chasteté après tout… _

Un sourire ironique se dessina sur ses lèvres.

_Naaan… _

Il pouvait très bien se bouger l'cul et alléger l'ambiance là bas. Il savait qu'il avait un don pour détendre les atmosphères trop lourdes… Il pourrait essayer de les rapprocher par la même occasion. Qu'ils soient à l'aise ensemble.

Et puis il se dit non. Ce n'était pas son «rôle».

Duo allait partir mais il se retint. C'était de l'égoïsme pur et dur. Il en était conscient. Mais il y avait cette putain de peur au ventre qui lui nouait le ventre. Perdre Heero pour toujours et être ignorer. Et en le jetant dans les bras de Trowa, le risque prenait de l'ampleur.

Quoique Heero ait pu lui dire, il ne connaissait pas le futur, quoique Heero ait pu promettre, il ne savait pas si ses sentiments changeraient… Rien n'était sûr.

Mais à voir son compagnon aussi mal à l'aise, aussi tendu, Duo décida que son égoïsme pourrait aller se faire voir. Il décida qu'il pouvait très bien apprendre le partage. Lentement mais sûrement. Il préférait voir Heero heureux, voilà tout.

Le châtain se rapprocha du canapé d'un pas rapide mais silencieux. Il s'accouda au dossier du fauteuil et caressa du bout des doigts la joue douce de son petit ami. Ce dernier sursauta, trop perdu dans ses pensées.

"-Duo!

"-Hey, les gars! J'me tape l'incruste…

L'Américain se laissa tomber près de son compagnon, s'affalant volontairement afin de compresser un rien Heero contre Trowa.

_Faudrait que ces deux là se décident à se toucher, bon sang! _

"-Alors les nones? On pète la forme à ce que je vois…

"-Hn, grogna l'ex pilote du Wing Zero.

Duo regarda avec un peu plus d'attention le jeune homme à la mèche. Celui-ci n'avait pas encore émit de réflexion pourtant le châtain savait que ce n'était pas par timidité. Quand le Français se sentait à l'aise, en confiance, il s'exprimait plus, un peu comme Heero. Et pour eux deux, s'exprimer ne se limitait pas à des mots, les gestes avaient leurs importances…

Duo lui adressa quand même un sourire.

Quelques minutes passèrent avant que Duo ne trouve le silence vraiment pesant. Il toussa pour masquer sa gêne et vit que les deux autres avaient le regard fixé droit devant eux.

"-Beau mur, je le consens, dit il en posant innocemment sa main sur la cuisse d'Heero.

Ce dernier se contenta de le regarder sévèrement. Toujours innocemment, Duo la laissa glisser vers son entrejambe.

"-Duo…

"-Bha quoi! Tu te plaignais pas avant, râla l'Américain.

Duo se mordit la langue, il n'aurait peut être pas dû dire ça… Ce n'était pas grâce à cette remarque que sa relation entre lui et Trowa allait s'améliorer… Mais il avait dit ça impulsivement, bon okay, ça pouvait sous entendre que depuis que cet intrus squatte rien n'est pareil.

C'était vrai que plus rien ne serait pareil mais… Pas facile à avaler…

"-Heu… J'voulais pas dire ça… Désolé…

Il baissa la tête, refusant de croiser le regard accusateur d'Heero et celui de Trowa.

"-Si je t'ai blessé, Tro…

"-Pas de problème, coupa le Français en regardant droit devant lui.

Duo donnant un coup de coude à son voisin pour qu'il réagisse. Ce dernier leva un sourcil en signe d'interrogation et le natté l'incita du regard à s'assurer que Trowa allait _vraiment_ bien…

Le Japonais caressa d'une main presque tremblante la joue de Trowa et celui-ci se retourna pour lui faire face. Doucement les lèvres d'Heero effleurèrent celles de Trowa. Juste un timide baiser. Franchir les étapes une à une.

Trowa devait s'habituer à cette étrange relation, lui qui généralement préférait la solitude s'offrait à deux personnes…

Heero qui avait l'impression de trahir Duo, qui avait besoin de temps pour s'assurer que son compagnon était sincère mais c'était pour mieux se donner par après…

Duo avait cette sale impression d'être passé de l'acteur au spectateur… Il eut un pincement au cœur car il savait qu'Heero ne serait plus jamais à lui seul… Il devait s'habituer à partager. Tant que le Japonais était heureux… C'était le principal… Mais il voulait s'assurer que Heero ne l'ignorait pas alors il pressa un peu plus sa main contre sa cuisse.

Heero lut de l'anxiété dans le regard indigo de Duo et le rassura d'un sourire. Et Duo comprit ce que signifiait ce sourire. Il disait _tout ira bien_.

Après avoir été rassuré, Duo déposa à son tour ses lèvres contre celle d'Heero. Mais pas aussi chastement que le précédent baiser échangé entre le Japonais et le Français… Avec sa langue, il commença à retracer le contour de ses lèvres. Il passa sa main derrière la nuque de partenaire et pressa légèrement.

Heero entrouvrît naturellement sa bouche laissant ainsi le passage. Ce dernier en profita et s'empressa de rencontrer et de s'enrouler autour de la langue de son compagnon.

A contre coeur, Duo mis fin au baiser et regarda tendrement Heero. Il lança un provocant à Trowa l'incitant à montrer de quoi il était capable. Comme pour se faire accepter…

Duo n'avait trouvé que le défi pour faire réagir le garçon aux yeux vert… Car à l'allure ou Heero et Trowa avançait, il serait vieux et chauve quand ces deux là se rouleraient des pelles…

_De vraies pucelles… (_1) Mais il rit intérieurement.

Trowa le prit plutôt bien constata le châtain en le voyant se bouger un peu. Duo laisser glisser son bras sur l'épaule du Japonais, c'était un geste plutôt possessif mais il ne s'en était pas vraiment rendu compte. Duo regardait la scène d'un oeil critique.

Trowa, cette fois, y alla franco. Exactement comme Duo espérait.

Après un baiser passionné, Heero ressembla à un poisson hors de l'eau. Complètement hébété. Quelque part au fond de lui, Duo fût blessé. _J'embrasse pas si bien que ça finalement! _Puis jaloux.

Il aurait aimé que Trowa l'embrasse de cette façon, lui aussi aurait aimé y prendre plaisir…

Le français ne s'arrêta pas là et déposa un baiser dans le cou du brun. Lentement, il commença à sucer la peau tendre (2) et Heero laissa sa tête en arrière, gorge offerte. Duo se mordit la lèvre. Il savait que Trowa venait de toucher un des ses points sensible. Et apparemment le Français s'appliquait vraiment à voir le visage d'Heero exprimant clairement un début de plaisir. Heero ne tarda pas à émettre des gémissements étouffés.

Duo eut soudain atrocement chaud mais une douce chaleur émanait de son bas ventre. Il s'humecta les lèvres. Il voulait lui aussi... Donner et recevoir si seulement… Complètement à bout, le jeune homme à la natte tenta de relever le visage du brun.

Les yeux verts de Trowa brillaient d'une étrange façon et Duo se noya dans ces yeux presque émeraudes.

Il ne se rendit pas vraiment compte de ce qu'il faisait. Il passa sa jambe droite au dessus d'Heero et la déposa entre ses jambes légèrement écartées. Il laissa son bras autour du cou d'Heero et de son autre main, il attira Trowa près de lui. Il l'embrassa alors avec passion, découvrant la bouche de son partenaire, caressant ardemment cette langue taquine. Trowa recula mettant fin au baiser, le souffle presque saccadé. Duo se laissa aller contre le torse d'Heero et fit glisser sa main droite sous le T-shirt blanc, touchant cette peau bronzée qu'il avait si souvent marquée.

Il releva quelque peu le tee-shirt, recula laissant place à Trowa pour goûter à nouveau cette peau et découvrir les autres points sensibles du Japonais.

Trowa ne se fit pas prier et déposa des baisers papillons près de son nombril avant de descendre plus bas. La main de Duo caressait ses tétons alors que celle de Trowa faisait glisser la fermeture éclair de son pantalon noir.

Duo embrassa Heero presque sauvagement et ce dernier s'agrippa brusquement à ses cheveux. Trowa commençait à abaisser le pantalon foncé ne souhaitant qu'une chose. Prendre 'Heero' tout entier dans sa bouche.

Dring, dring, driiiiiing. (3)

"-Shit!

Heero grogna de frustration et Trowa fût coupé dans son élan, jeta un regard noir au téléphone. Le répondeur se mit en marche après la cinquième sonnerie en un bip strident. (4)

Allo Heero? C'est Réléna… Je voulais juste prendre de tes nouvelles… Ce n'est rien, je rappellerais… Bonne soirée.

Tut, tut, tut, tut.

Un grand silence s'en suivit avant que Duo ne prenne la parole.

"-Comment elle sait qu'on est en vacances juste ici?

"-Elle ne sait pas que vous êtes en vacances, dit Trowa d'un ton neutre en se relevant non sans avoir refermer la braguette.

"-Hn, je lui ai dis que j'irais peut être passé quelque jours ici… Elle se serait inquiétée de mon absence…

"-Et aurait fouillé la Terre entière pour nous, non _te _retrouver, lâcha Duo quelque peu exaspéré.

"-Gomen.

Duo serra avec douceur la main d'Heero.

"-Non, c'est mieux ainsi…

Il regarda Trowa droit dans les yeux et ce dernier semblait lui répondre. Du style ''ok, je te suis''. Ils avaient été trop vite et ils le savaient…

"-On va manger un p'tit bout, proposa le jeune homme à la natte pour alléger l'ambiance électrique.

Les deux autres hochèrent la tête et quand leurs regards se croisaient, ils paraissaient gênés…

_A suivre… _

Voilàààà, chapitre bouclé, fiou, toute la fin, j'l'ai faite dans l'avion à 3h du mat', on peut comprendre que se soit pas fameux… '' S'en va le mettre sur fanfiction'' Que de boulot…

(1) «l'enchanteur» de Barjavel me travaille ;;; Ho doux Jésus, bientôt j'arriverais à foutre «soit preux» «soit chevalier» dans un dialogue XD

(2)Mdr, on dirait que je parle d'un bon gigot d'agneau XDD Reste sérieuse Suki ;;;

(3) On ne tue pas l'auteur, merci:p Elle arrêtait juste le massacre, parce qu'elle trouve ce qu'elle écrit est moyen…

(4) Si, ça vient de sortir, ils on un répondeur dans cet apart loué;)


End file.
